Neon Genesis: Battletech preview
by Loremaster333
Summary: It's a preview of my upcoming story. check it out, and please R
1. Test of Wills

A Preview of What is to Come  
  
Loremaster  
  
Notes: I just thought that while I'm writing my main epics, I'd let you all have a preview of what is to come in one of them. Lemme know what you think! Also, I have read Fly Me To The Moon, and note that I started writing this book BEFORE I knew of that story. I did like the Author's style, but I didn't like the story. Nothing wrong with it, just I didn't enjoy it. No offence to the author or his fans.   
  
Copyrights: I don't own EVA, Gainax does. I don't own Battletech, Wizkids, or FASA, or whoever it is does. I DO own all ACCs[Author Created Charicters] here.  
  
On with the Show![at 1AM!!!!]  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
It was a high dawn. Birds sung, dew dripped, and the various other noises that accompany a forest at dawn slowly trickled into existance. But, there was another noise, an inhuman noise. The sound of vegetation being crunched under 65 tons of steel, the sound of dirt and brush being compacted into mudslag. The very sound of death. The sound of a Battlemech.  
  
It burst from the brightly colored coniferous trees like a Wraith come out of hiding, it's laser cannons mounted on the arms gleaming in the morining sun, it's paint job blending in nearly perfectly with the foilage. It scanned left, then right, and continued to walk forward. It was searching. It was on the hunt.  
  
...  
  
Inside another Battlemech, sat a young boy. He was no more than 14 years old, about 5 foot 8 inches tall, fairly thin, with dark hair and a Japanese build. He was dressed in a green jumpsuit under a heavy cooling vest. The tag on the vest and the jumpsuit stated his name was Ikari, Shinji. His 'Mech of choice was an Inner Sphere Assault Mech, an Awesome by name. It stood hidden in a clump of trees, waiting for it's master to make a decision.  
  
^Damn,^ thought Shinji. ^How'd I get into this mess?^ he shifted in his seat, more than a little nervous. ^Damn,^  
  
...  
  
^He is near,^ thought the pilot of the hunting Battlemech. ^I cannot see him, but I know he is near.^ The pilot looked around at the world outside his cockpit, and spotted a little gleam of light in the distance. ^There! Dew does not make such a flash! It must be him!^ The pilot grinned, and sent his mech charging toward the distant gleam.  
  
...  
  
Shinji sat, bored out of his mind. ^No contact yet. Nothing. Not even a squirrel,^. He yawned, and performed his precombat checklist for the third time in an hour. ^Everything go, just I have not oppo-wait. What's that?^ Shinji glanced at the sensor display. What had once been a blank screen now clearly showed an enemy Mech within 500 meters. ^Shit! He must have had his sensors in passive mode! Damnit!^ Shinji mentally kicked himself for underestimating his opponent. ^I won't do that again!^ he said as he brought his trio of ER PPCs to bear.  
  
...  
  
^You're good, Angel Boy, but not good enough,^ thought the hunter. ^But a Battlemech isn't an Angel. And neither am I,^ The warrior brought up his LRM 10s, and blind fired them at the Awesome, right as the Awesome's arms flashed with blue energy.  
  
...  
  
Shinji yelped as the LRM barrage slammed into his Awesome's torso, tearing chunks of armor away and nearly overbalancing his mech. ^No!^ Shinji thought. ^I musn't run away, I musn't run away....^. He regained his footing and took status. His sensors showed that his PPC barrage had missed it's mark, so he brought his small pulse laser to bear, and sent his mech jogging at the enemy, firing. As he neared the enemy mech's location, he finally caught sight of the vehicle. It was a Clan Vulture-Class Heavy Omnimech. An opponent to be feared, but no match for his Awesome. ^Looks like you've made a mistake. Are you watching father?^ he thought as he aimed for the cockpit.  
  
...  
  
^The fool thinks he has me! HA!^ laughed the other pilot. ^You've played into my hands, my friend. Now play, dead.^ The warrior brought his other weapons online, a pair of Gauss Rifles. He quickly aimed them at the cockpit and squeezed the trigger.  
  
...  
  
Feeling assured of his victory, Shinji indulged in vocalization of his thoughts. "Ha! I've gotcha no-NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!----" He screamed as the Gauss rounds slammed into his cockpit, and the cockpit immediatly went black. A thin line of light cracked open in the side as the hatch to the canopy popped. Shinji swung the door open, and looked up into the face of his hunter. Lanceleader-Captain Michael Rutz.  
  
"A good run Shinji, if becoming dead is your wish," he said as he helped Shinji to his feet.  
  
"I-I-I'm sorry," Shinji said, the full effect of failure bursting into his mind.  
  
"Don't be sorry. Be better," he turned. "After all, I was less than your age when I began fighting and I was far more skilled than you, so don't give me the 'I'm only 14' excuse. "  
  
"Y-yes sir. I'll remember that, sir,"  
  
"Good," Michael said, and turned to leave the Geofront for his appartment.  
  
Fin Ende  
  
Author Rants: Got y'alls interested? You wondering why Shin-Kun is piloting a Battlemech rather than and Evangelion? You wondering who this Michael Rutz guy is? Is he a SI? Well, I'll tell you now. He's not an SI. I will make a small appearance in the story, but I'll just be comic relief. and only for a chapter. But the rest of the questions, you'll have to wait. 


	2. Addendum! READ THIS DANGIT!

Neon Genesis: Battletech Preview Addendum  
  
same guy as before.  
  
Ok, seems like you guys are a little confused. This is to clear up some crap that's been misunderstood  
  
1. this is a PREVIEW! not a prolouge, not a 1st chapter. This is set in the middle of the story, and don't worry. The EVAs, and all your favorite charicters, scenery, animals, penguins, and evil bastards will be in the full one. I'm glad you like it, but this isn't the beginning.  
  
Some of you are asking about the romances, and I'll tell you this.  
  
YES! THERE WILL BE ROMANCE! It will be primary in the second book, but secondary in the first and third books.   
  
Oh, and little tidbit here. the name Michael has extreme significance on the 3rd book.  
  
Auf Wiedersehen, Für jetzt! 


End file.
